


Стихийные бедствия / Natural Disasters

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hurricanes & Typhoons, Light Angst, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Дин и Сэм смотрят новости по телевизору и обсуждают сходство между их семьей и некоторыми стихийными бедствиями. У Сэма есть теория, как поднять настроение брату.
Kudos: 3





	Стихийные бедствия / Natural Disasters

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Natural Disasters](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/667852) by LovinJackson. 



Сэм преодолел желание испустить громкий вздох, когда хруст с противоположной стороны мотельной комнаты стал настолько громким, что даже непонятно было, как вообще такое возможно. Дин наверняка так делал специально, чтобы его позлить, пока он тут пытался заняться исследованиями.

Он глянул на Дина. Старший брат довольно похрустывал чипсами, растянувшись на кровати перед 68-сантиметровым экраном телевизора. В этом мотельном номере был именно такой, хотя в большинстве остальных мотелей, куда они многие годы селились, приличного телевизора обычно не было. Особенно такого размера — Сэм просто был потрясён, когда его увидел. Как правило, телевизоры в мотелях были крошечными, а если экран и был велик, то сигнал принимался ужасно, или выбор каналов был никакой. Так что Сэма совсем не удивило то, как загорелись зеленые глаза Дина при виде такого размерчика. А когда телик включили и там обнаружилась яркая четкая картинка, глаза брата стали ещё ярче.

Дин сейчас был вполне доволен жизнью. Устроил себе праздник живота со своей любимой фастфудиной, валяясь на кровати и глазея в телевизор. Видеть его таким спокойным и довольным Сэму было приятно. Забавно всё же, сколько радости брату приносят эти мелочи жизни — провести немного времени с семьёй или симпатичной девушкой, просто посмотреть телик с хорошей картинкой; такого хватало старшему из оставшихся Винчестеров для удоволенности жизнью. Сэм иногда завидовал.

Чипсы захрустели особенно громко, на всю комнату; и Сэм не смог удержаться, чтобы не поднять очи горе. Он недовольно посмотрел на Дина. Тот на миг отвлёкся от экрана и улыбнулся Сэму этой своей раздражающей улыбкой — той, которую он приберегал для выведения брата из себя и наслаждения этим процессом.

Сэм терпеть не мог ссориться с братом, но сейчас — это не его вина. Ему вообще хотелось бы просто подчиниться желанию Дина, не такому уж сложному — Дин всего лишь хотел, чтобы Сэм отложил свой ноутбук на этот вечер в сторону и посмотрел с братом телевизор. Старший брат просто хотел отдохнуть вместе с младшим, хотел, чтобы тот не сидел носом в комп. Сэм бы желал сдаться — но его мозг не прекращал генерировать возражения.

Дину осталось жить меньше года. Нет у него времени сидеть весь вечер перед телевизором. Когда они не охотятся на демонов, сбежавших из Врат Ада, ему надо искать информацию, пытаться найти выход, вытащить Дина из сделки, которую тот заключил, чтобы вернуть из мертвых Сэма.

_"Мертвое должно оставаться мертвым!"_

Сэм прикрыл глаза. В его голове отчетливо прозвучал больной голос Дина, его слова почти годичной давности, когда отец выкупил жизнь старшего своей душой. Тогда Дин твёрдо был уверен — мёртвое должно оставаться мёртвым. А теперь, когда умер Сэм, на самом деле умер — эта его уверенность отправилась на помойку. Внутри Сэма постоянно шла схватка с самим собой — он не хотел злиться на брата, ну не сейчас ведь; но было трудно до чёртиков этого не делать, потому что какого хрена Дин назначил его "особенным"? Он не стоил жизни Дина, и тем более — его души. Он не мог лишиться брата, просто — не мог. Что бы там Дину не казалось, безропотно принять такую судьбу он не был способен. Сэм не собирался год сложа руки сидеть и ждать расставания с самым важным в своей жизни человеком. Именно потому он сейчас и рыскал в сети, пока брат пытался наслаждаться жизнью — наиболее раздражающим из всех своих способов получения удовольствия.

— Чувак! Серьёзно, глянь-ка на это, — Дин захохотал с набитым ртом, полным картофельных чипсов с солью и уксусом.

Сэм брезгливо сморщил нос.  
— Дин, ты хоть иногда можешь не разговаривать, когда жуёшь?

Дин отвлекся от телепередачи, глянул на брата и улыбнулся своей демонстративно невинной улыбкой (на самом деле чего в ней не было – так это невинности). Протянул ему розовый пакет с чипсами:  
— Хочешь чуток?

Сэм вздохнул и перевел взгляд на монитор перед собой.  
— Нет, Дин, чипсов твоих я не хочу. Просто... смотри уже свой телик, ладно?

— Ну ладно.

— Хорошо, — Сэм кивнул и попытался сосредоточиться на экране ноута, хотя и сам толком не понимал — зачем; он всё равно не получил ничего, кроме головной боли от многочасового сидения за компом.

— Хорошо, — отозвался Дин. Явное раздражение на Сэма послышалось в этом слове.

Некоторое время в комнате не было слышно ничего, кроме телевизора. Потом Сэм опять поднял глаза на Дина — тот откинулся на кровати, уныло глядя на экран... ну, отлично прям. Брат попытался немного повеселиться, а _он_ , Сэм, ему всё испортил. Неужто один вечер так уж важен, что нельзя было отвлечься от поисков пути спасения Дина и просто провести этот вечер с ним? Чертовски хотелось бы... но год — это на самом деле не слишком много на поиски выхода.

Дин не сводил взгляда с телевизора, определенно переполненный раздражением на Сэма. Они просто из кожи вон лезли, больше, чем когда-либо, отправляя демонов из того множества, что сбежало из Ада, обратно по месту прописки — вот как Дин видел это, вот что он хотел делать до окончания своего года. Отправить обратно как можно больше сукиных детей. Но тратить всё своё оставшееся время только на охоту он не желал, он хотел бы успеть насладиться тем, что любил в этой жизни, и общение с братом было первым пунктом списка. Конечно, они были рядом друг с другом все дни, но Дин хотел бы просто побыть вместе как братья, а не только как охотники.

Он услышал, как Сэм, вздохнув, пересел на кровать. Весьма вероятно, младшего начала мучить совесть, правда, сейчас Дину было на это начихать.

_«...и далее в наших новостях: чрезвычайно сильный ураган "Дин" обрушился на южное побережье Ямайки...»_

— Дин...

Дин подался вперед, услышав своё имя из телевизора.  
— Чшш... дай послушать, — он отмахнулся от брата, нажимая кнопку громкости на пульте.

_«...ураган "Дин" признан "огромным", ему присвоена 4-я категория, это вторая по величине опасности степень возможного ущерба от урагана по пятибалльной шкале Саффира-Симпсона. Дойдя до полуострова Юкатан, Мексика, он, возможно, достигнет 5-й категории — "катастрофический". Национальный центр ураганов США заявил...»_

— Чувак, ты слышал? — Дин перевел глаза на Сэма, заметив, что тот прикрыл ноутбук и вопросительно смотрит на него.

— Про ураган? — Сэм повозился на кровати, прислоняясь к спинке. — Я видел ещё раньше сообщения о нём, в интернете.

— Его назвали "Дин", — провозгласил брат, ожидая, как отреагирует на это младший.

— О дааааа! — протянул Сэм.

— Ему подходит, кстати, — Дин тоже покрутился на кровати, перемещаясь в такую же позу у изголовья, как та, в которой сидел Сэм.

— Это почему же? — Сэм закатил глаза.

— Потому, чувак, что там сказали: чрезвычайно сильный и огромный по величине опасности. С моим именем. Просто в точку попали.

Сэм ухмыльнулся на разъяснения брата.  
— Чувак, ты не первый, кто разделил своё имя со стихийным бедствием.

— Спорю, твоего там нет, — Сэм почуял вызов в голосе и взгляде брата и решил, что стоит подыграть. А Дин подначил Сэма со смешком:  
— Про ураган по имени "Сэм" я точно никогда не слышал... Пожарник Сэм был, да. Не ураган.

— Пожарник Сэм? — младший задрал бровь.

_"Всегда хотел, когда вырасту, стать пожарником"._

Слова Дина, сказанные когда-то, снова пришли на ум. Он вспомнил, как удивило его это признание. Внезапно он осознал, что узнаёт о брате всё новые и новые вещи, причем в самые неожиданные моменты. И оставалось еще столько вещей, которых он не узнал о Дине. В детстве брат был для него чем-то самим собой разумеющимся, и потом ещё были те четыре года, когда он был в колледже — их он тоже пока не наверстал. Проклятье, год — это слишком, слишком мало!

— Эмм... я... — Дин запнулся, но, сдавшись, пожал плечами и сказал: — Чувак, я тоже был ребенком когда-то.

— Да ну? — Сэм рассмеялся. — Ты и сейчас как дитё, чувак.

— Сэмми, Сэмми... Только одно слово — "Громокошки".

— Только одно слово — "Детки подросли".

— Это два слова, эх ты, студентик, — ухмыльнулся Дин.

Быстро переместившись на край кровати, Дин спустил ноги на пол и встал, обеими руками плавным движением схватив ноутбук с койки Сэма. Сэм такого не ожидал и не успел удержать свой комп. Дин вернулся к себе на койку с весьма довольным видом и снова откинулся там на спинку, открывая ноутбук.

Сэм взвыл:  
— Какого черта, чувак? — он перекатился на край кровати и свесил свои длинные ноги. Сел, поставил локти на колени и поинтересовался:  
— Ты чего творишь, Дин?

— А на что похоже? — не поднимая взгляда от экрана, Дин открыл гугль и набрал в поиске _"ураган сэм"_

— Похоже на воровство моего компа, — Сэм скорчил надутую рожу, но даже руки не протянул, чтобы вернуть себе ноутбук. — А серьёзно, что ты ищешь там?

— Ага, я ж тебе говорил! — воскликнул Дин, заставив Сэма удивленно усмехнуться. — Нету никакого урагана по имени "Сэм".

— Дай гляну, — Сэм быстро протянул руку и выдернул ноут у брата. Черта с два он позволит Дину думать, что победил. Хотя и сам не понимал, с чего вдруг его заело найти ураган с собственным именем.

Дин, откинувшись с самодовольным видом, стал наблюдать, как Сэм открыл ещё страницу в браузере и принялся гуглить. Несколько минут поиска прошли в тишине, разбавляемой чавканьем Дина, но, наконец, он нашел.   
— Вот, — сказал он и повернул экран к Дину.

Брат опять схватил ноут, невзирая на жалобный стон Сэма о таком обращении с его драгоценным компьютером.

_**«Циклон "Сэм"».** _

_«Тропический циклон "Сэм" обрушился 8 декабря на северо-запад Австралии в районе графства Брум. Сильнейшие шторма затронули Квинсленд, Викторию и Северную территорию. Продолжительные ливни в части Квинсленда привели к долговременному затоплению земель. Многие регионы Квинсленда и Северной территории заявили о рекордном количестве выпадения месячных осадков за декабрь. Новый рекорд также был зарегистрирован по годовому количеству осадков за календарный год для Австралии в целом. В Белленден Кер, к юго-западу от Кэрнса, было зафиксировано выпадение 12461 мм осадков за 2000 год. Резкое похолодание перед Рождеством привело к выпадению снега на Тасманийском нагорье»._

Дин прочитал это на экране и покивал. Сэм вдруг смутился:  
— Чего?

— Чувак, мой ураган кроет твой шторм как бык овцу, — усмехнулся Дин.

Сэм закатил глаза. Забирая свой ноутбук, он сказал:  
— Не думаю, что это так уж прекрасно, учитывая, что мы говорили о степени опасности урагана "Дин". 

Дин обернулся и посмотрел на телевизор. В новостях перестали говорить об урагане "Дин", но он запомнил сказанное там о смерти людей, и его вдруг пробрало ознобом. Что бы они не делали, борясь со злом, спасая людей — этого было недостаточно. Мать-природа разбила их с разгромным счетом, от неё Дин спасти людей не мог. Он согласился с братом:  
— Ты прав. А что ты там ещё смотришь?

— Ищу, нет ли своего урагана у папы, — Сэм усмехнулся, потому что нашлось это мгновенно. — Вот, слушай. «Ураган "Джон". Мексика, Акапулько. Первые порывы урагана "Джон" обрушились на побережье Мексики во вторник вечером. Мощный шторм 3-й категории грозит вызвать наводнения и разрушения в курортной зоне тихоокеанского побережья...»

— Ага, папа тоже меня не побил, — с улыбкой объявил Дин. — И он тоже не американец.

— Не американец?

— Ну да, твой-то был в Австралии.

— Ну ты и болван... — внезапно ругнулся Сэм на болтовню брата.

Дин проигнорировал то, как его обозвали. Сказал с задумчивым видом:  
— Знаешь, ничего удивительного, что у нас у всех есть ураганы с нашими именами. Вся наша жизнь — сплошное стихийное бедствие.

Не Сэму было с этим спорить.   
— Да, правда. Но ты все равно болван.

Дин пожал плечом и снова улегся на кровать, прислонившись к изголовью.  
— Может, и так. А ты всё равно ботан. — Он взял желтенький пакет с любимыми арахисовыми M&M's и надорвал. — По мне, это всё равно круто, что у нас есть ураганы с нашими именами.

— О да, Дин, это именно потому, что они там подумали — какие крутые у этих Винчестеров имена! Назовём-ка ураган в их честь, — Сэм закрыл ноут и встал, держа его в руке. Подойдя к маленькому столику их номера, он положил серебристый девайс на столешницу. Дин подозрительным взором отслеживал его перемещения.

— Что? — поинтересовался у него Сэм, вернувшись на постель и вновь откидываясь на спинку кровати. Перед этим он успел выхватить у Дина полупустой пакет чипсов и сейчас закинул в рот пару вкусных ломтиков.

— Чем это ты занимаешься?

— Чипсы твои ем, — Сэм развалился на бугристых мотельных подушках.

— Это я вижу. Мне казалось, что тебе времени на такое жаль.

— Я передумал, понятно? — Сэм отвел глаза, стараясь не встретиться взглядом с братом. Вся его натура вопила, требуя прекратить и вернуться к поискам, но он вдруг осознал, что просто не сможет прожить остаток года, закопавшись в ноутбук и не замечая того самого человека, поисками чьего спасения он так занят.

_«...погибло по меньшей мере 8 человек... следующее направление движения урагана "Дин" — Мексика... шторма повышена до 5-й категории...»_

Парни оба уставились на репортера в новостях, сообщающего новости об урагане. Они молча сидели и смотрели кадры бедствия, демонстрируемые по телевизору. Сэма всегда поражало, насколько внезапно всё могло полететь в тартарары сразу посреди тишины и благодати Матери-природы. Просто как история их жизни. Сэм оценил иронию.

Посерьезневший Дин смотрел на экран, на показываемые там разрушения. Сэм, обеспокоенный внезапной сменой настроения брата, спросил:  
— Что ты?

Дин покачал головой.  
— Ничего особенного. Просто подумал... может, и впрямь это имя подходит для урагана. Позади меня тоже вечно остаются мертвецы и развалины.

Сэм некоторое время сидел молча, проникаясь серьёзностью голоса брата. Как всегда, Дин видел за собой лишь дурное. Никогда не видел добра, не видел спасённых им людей — только потери и то плохое, что происходило, когда помочь он, скорее всего, и не смог бы.

— Неправда, — сказал Сэм и снова стал грызть чипсы Дина.

— Что?

— Ты вовсе не такой, как этот ураган.

— Да ну? — Дин изогнул вопросительно бровь, глядя на младшего. — А какой?

— В отличие... — Сэм перевел глаза с телевизора и репортера в нём, излагающего уже другую новость, на Дина, — в отличие от шторма, знаешь ли, миру вообще-то очень повезло, что существует другой Дин — Винчестер. Без тебя, чувак, этот мир был бы куда страшнее. 

Он не сказал "мир _будет_ страшнее", он никогда так не говорил, потому что тут без вариантов — мир не может потерять такого героя, как Дин. Сэм не может потерять такого брата.

Дин опустил взгляд. Когда, черт побери, просмотр новостей по телевизору успел превратиться в сопливый момент?  
— Сэмми...

Сэм мотнул головой и с трудом проглотил чипсы.  
— Заткнись, просто заткнись и веди себя прилично, ты... придурок.

Это заняло пару секунд — но легкая улыбка на Диновом лице вознаградила Сэма, и он был счастлив ей и тому, что Дин не заполз в раковину при первых признаках проявления серьезных чувств.

— Ладно... — Дин снова сел на край кровати. — ...сучка.

Сэм улыбнулся. Привычная перебранка была так приятна после бесконечной сосредоточенности на поиске решения их насущной проблемы. Он сгрыз ещё несколько чипсин. Дин подошёл к телевизору и взял в руку коробочку DVD-диска. Поднял её, показывая Сэму.  
— Я заходил в видеопрокат, когда ездил за обедом.

В руке Дина был зажат диск с _«Угнать за 60 секунд»_. Сэм возвёл глаза к потолку.   
— Киношка про автомобили. Никогда бы не подумал.

конец

**Author's Note:**

> — "Пожарник Сэм", "Громокошки" и "Детки подросли" — американские мультики.  
> — Названия ураганов и циклонов — реальные.


End file.
